Broken Hearts and Shattered Dreams
by 18armsh
Summary: Ruby and Oscar are encountered by a grim when they go for a walk and Ruby is gravely injured from it. Will Oscar be able to save her? One-Shot


**All characters belong to Rooster Teeth. I do not own them!**

 **I'm back and I hope people read this because I had a fan fiction posted up for 2 weeks and I finally took it down because no one read it at all.**

 **RWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBY**

Oscar's POV:

I traced my fingers down Ruby's still, warm face. A few tears trickled down my cheek and landed on the dirt marks etched on to Ruby's breath-taking features, leaving a mark on her that I would remember forever. I stifled a sob and placed my forehead on hers.

"I never got a chance to tell you, but I loved you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, you were the only woman I wanted—you were so strong, so beautiful, so brave. If you saw someone who needed help, you wouldn't hesitate to save them, and that's one of the many things I loved about you—you were always willing to put aside your own fears, your own _life_ to rescue. And I wouldn't change anything. But now," I let out a hiccup of a sob, "you're gone. And I can't live without you." I leaned down and pressed a last kiss against the love of my life before the pain overtook my body. Ozpin would find a new successor and Qrow and the others would find a way to live without us. But the only thing that mattered was that Ruby and I would be together forever.

 **Earlier That Day:**

"Hey, Qrow. Oscar and I are gonna take a walk. We'll be back before you know it!" Ruby skipped over to me, locked her hand to my arm and pulled me out the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" I laughed; even though we were already outside, Ruby still held my arm as we walked down the sidewalk. My body tingled as she held me. As I looked at her, adoration sparkled in my eyes, but to my disappointment, I didn't see the same expression on her. Part of me longed for Ruby and the other half ached for her to hold me, to touch me, to love me. I needed this black-haired beauty who walked beside me. Not only that, I needed her to know how I felt about her. But I was afraid that if I told her that I loved her at first sight that she would mock me or laugh or something. Though, I knew that Ruby wasn't capable of making fun of someone, she could be thinking anything in that amazing head of hers. Girls were so fickle—sometimes they seemed like they loved you so much but then the next second their mind was already on something else. I guessed that girls thought of guys the same way, though.

"It's a secret!" Ruby giggled. I gave the pouty face to her and she gave in, "Fine. It's the place I always go to be alone. No one else knows where it's at, not even Yang."

At that, I felt honored. Very rarely did Ruby not share something with Yang. She and Ruby were always together, and if Ruby was showing me something that she hadn't showed Yang, then she must really—. I cut myself off. I didn't want to get my hopes up for thinking she felt the same way as I did. But I needed to know. It felt like I would burst if I didn't know.

"This is beautiful!" I gasped when we arrived. We were at the edge of town, near the forest. A small, clear pond sparkled in the sunlight. A few ducks floated atop the water while birds sang their song of freedom as they flew overhead and landed on the trees at the end of the clearing. Bright green grass popped up out of the ground and reached for the sun as if they were holding their arms out to it. And when we stepped on the grass, it bounced back up, unfazed by our weight on it.

"I don't know why, but this place reminds me of mom." She murmured to me.

I took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to tell her my true feelings, "Ruby," I muttered, "I need to talk to you." Ruby raised her eyebrow at me when I stopped, almost like she was saying: _well, spit it out_.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. Ever since I met you, I've thought you were an amazing person. You're so sweet and brave. And I just—ugh, I can't find the words to tell you! Ruby, I love—,"

The trees began to shake and Ruby and I instantly went on high alert. I stepped closer to Ruby and put a protective arm around her, "We should go."

"No! I want to see what it is!"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just leave." I insisted, though Ruby stayed put. I sighed and waited with her. As we stood and watched, out of the trees ran a grim. I cursed and started tugging Ruby back toward Mistral.

"We have to go! _Now!_ " I commanded.

"But what about all of the people in the town! If we go back, then we'll just draw the grim to them and they'll all die!" Ruby yelled.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. We wouldn't just be putting all our friends in danger, everyone else in the town would be to.

 _I wish Ozpin was still in me. He could've dealt with this grim easily!_ I thought, drawing Ozpin's—my—staff.

"So, do you have a plan?" I asked.

"You distract it and I'll sneak up behind and attack." Ruby answered, pulling out her scythe.

"Just be careful." I murmured, "Yang and Qrow would kill me if I let you get hurt." But what I really meant was: _If I let you get hurt, I would want to kill myself._

"I will."

Together, Ruby and I ran at the grim, "Hey stinky!" I yelled, hitting its face with my staff, "Come and get me!"

The grim, in a form of a bear, let out a roar of outrage and charged at me. I swallowed my fear and began to run away from Mistral, the grim in hot pursuit. As I ran around, I kept an eye on Ruby, in awe of how she fearlessly leapt on to the back of the grim and began to attack it with her scythe. When the grim bucked her off, Ruby did a backflip midair. As she did, she flipped her weapon around, turning it into a gun and shot at the grim's head. Though, everything went wrong when she landed. The grim whipped around and clawed her side several times. She screeched in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"Ruby!" I screamed, running to her and falling on my knees at her figure. She laid in the long grass, holding her side in pain.

"It got me," Ruby moved her hand away from her side long enough for me to see several deep gashes reaching from her thigh all the way to the top of her chest, "look out!" she weakly warned. I turned just in time to see the grim charging me. I gathered Ruby in my arms and made a mad dash toward Mistral. I didn't care if it followed me—if I made it to Mistral then our friends would be able to help us, and I would be able to find a doctor for Ruby. Ruby hissed in pain as I clutched her close to my chest.

"Just hang in there. We'll be back soon." I whispered to her.

"But what about the grim? It'll follow us to Mistral and then all the townspeople will be in danger." Ruby groaned.

"Will you stop thinking about others for once and think about yourself?" I scolded. Couldn't she see that if we stayed there she would die? But then, it hit me. Ruby didn't see being a huntresses as a job—she saw them as heroes. They laid down their lives for others to stop the evil. And if Ruby was going to die, she wanted to die doing the thing that she loved: saving others.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"I think I finally understand now. Why you love being a huntress." I explained, and she flashed me a pain-filled smile. Before I set Ruby down, I glanced back to make sure that the grim was far enough behind that she could try out her legs. When I confirmed it, I gently lowered Ruby to the ground and helped her stand. Though she was a little unsteady and walked with a limp, she could move around.

"You need to go get help, Oscar. Leave me here and I'll distract it for as long as I can." Ruby demanded.

"No. I'm staying, and you can't stop me. And if we die, then at least we'll die together." I flashed her a look of determination, and for a second, when she looked back at me, I could almost feel how she felt about me. I could feel the blush her skin when I first walked into the house and how it lingered even long after I had left the room. I could see her talking to Yang about how she fell in love with me. And, though I had never had the experience, I could taste her soft lips. Though the glance had barley lasted a moment, it seemingly went on forever.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the grim lumbered closer to us. When I glanced over, Ruby's eyes were locked on the beast. Courage sparkled in her eyes as she leaped toward her fate. Ruby screamed and in a silver flash, the beast roared in pain and ran back to where it came from. Pain wreathed throughout my body as the silver finally gave way. I hadn't even noticed when I had crumpled to the ground. My vision was red from the pain as I searched for Ruby. When I saw her form laying unmoving in the grass, I cursed and pulled myself toward her, unable to gather the strength to stand.

"Ruby!" I moaned, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she croaked, her eyes still closed. Blood from her wound stained the ground around us red, "You?"

"Don't know. I can't feel my legs but everything else hurts."

"Oscar, promise me one thing. Be happy. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life wishing you could've gone back and changed anything that you did."

"Ruby, no! Don't do this! Don't die! Please!" I screamed.

"It was always going to happen, Oscar. Couldn't you feel it? You knew deep inside that once the grim got me that there wasn't much hope."

"Please, no!" I choked on a sob as I grasped her hand. Her chest heaved once more and was still, _"NO!"_

 **RWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBY**

I traced my fingers down Ruby's still, warm face. A few tears trickled down my cheek and landed on the dirt marks etched on to Ruby's breath-taking features, leaving a mark on her that I would remember forever. I stifled a sob and placed my forehead on hers.

"I never got a chance to tell you, but I loved you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, you were the only woman I wanted—you were so strong, so beautiful, so brave. If you saw someone who needed help, you wouldn't hesitate to save them, and that's one of the many things I loved about you—you were always willing to put aside your own fears, your own _life_ to rescue. And I wouldn't change anything. But now," I let out a hiccup of a sob, "you're gone. And I can't live without you." I leaned down and pressed a last kiss against the love of my life before the pain overtook my body. Ozpin would find a new successor and Qrow and the others would find a way to live without us. But the only thing that mattered was that Ruby and I would be together forever.

Despite the effort, I curled up next to Ruby's lifeless body. A white flash appeared before my eyes and I drifted off into an eternal sleep.

Wiess' POV:

"They should've been home hours ago! I'm going to go look for them! Does anyone want to come with me?" I

Yang stepped forward, "We all will. They're our friends. You know that if all of us went missing, Ruby and Oscar would never stop searching for us."

"Yeah." Blake agreed, "We should split up. Sun and I will look in town. Ren and Nora can look in the west edge of town and you and Jaune can look on the east edge near the woods. Sound okay? If anyone finds any clue then contact our scrolls."

The gang, in agreement, scattered to search their areas.

"I hope they're okay." I muttered as Jaune and I headed toward the woods.

"They'll be fine. Oscar has Ozpin's sense of knowledge. I'm sure if anything happened he would've contacted us on his scroll."

"I sure hope you're right."

For the longest time, Jaune and I walked in silence—me to worried to speak and Jaune, well, I didn't know why he wasn't talking. Perhaps he was as scared as I was and was trying to hide it for my sake. Before we knew it, we had arrived at the east edge of Mistral. But something didn't seem right. There was a vibe in the air, almost like something bad had happened. I shuddered, "Let's just hurry up and find them. Something doesn't seem right here."

"I agree," Jaune muttered.

The light faded fast as we searched. Stars twinkled in the sky above and the moon reflected ominously off the pond. I squinted as I saw a lump in the long grass. Was it a grim? Or an animal that had fallen asleep?

"Hey, Jaune check this out," called as I stepped toward it. The scent of death overtook my senses, "Whatever this is, it sure as heck isn't alive. It _stinks!"_ As I grew closer to it, I noticed that it was, not one, but two figures in the grass. Dread coursed through my veins. I fell to my knees beside the two forms, in the darkness barely making out Oscar's ruggedly handsome features and Ruby's face twisted in pain.

"Jaune!" I screamed, feeling faint.

"What is—" he cut off, cursing when he saw Oscar and Ruby.

The taste of bile rose in my throat and I crawled away and heaved everything up that was in my stomach. I knew this was too much for Jaune. First was Pyrrha and now it was Ruby and Oscar. Though he seemed to be holding his grief to himself, as I could hear him talking on his scroll to our friends.

"Yeah. We found them." His voice cracked as he spoke, "They're dead."

 **RWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBY**

 **Well, this was a joy to write(total sarcasm!). Originally planned for Oscar to survive, but I didn't know how I should bring the story out. So instead of planning out the story, I let the story write itself. I hope everyone who read this liked it. I don't know if it's my best fan fiction. And I really hope I didn't misspell Pyrrha's name! Let me know if you thought I ended the story to abrupt and find a way to change it. Please Review!**

 **Love,**

 **18armsh**


End file.
